


Like A Beast

by haatorii



Series: Like A Beast [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Crack, Doctor!Will Solace, First Kiss, Fluff and Crack, Getting Together, Late 20s Solangelo, M/M, Making Out, Sexual Content, This is the opposite of slow burn, prince!Nico di Angelo, there will be violence but I will try to not make that graphic, this fic's rating will go up next chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:47:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27576071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haatorii/pseuds/haatorii
Summary: Ugly Three-piece Suit Guy grabs something from the inside pocket of his jacket and tosses it on the table. It’s an envelope. He nods for Will to take it and he does, afraid Ugly Three-piece Suit Guy might pull out a knife on him if he doesn't take it.He opens it andHOLY SHIT IT’S A THICK WAD OF CASH!!Taken aback by the insane amount of money in his hands, he looks back at the guy who’s… blushing?
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Like A Beast [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015696
Comments: 11
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I made this instead of Chapter 22 of Waiting To Set It Right, but I will publish it on Tuesday or Wednesday at 2 PM GMT+8 or maybe earlier. 
> 
> Okay, so this fic is honestly just Honto Yajuu by the great Kotetsuko Yamamoto but just Solangelo. If you read that manga then you already know what this is. If you haven't, read it. I have maybe reread that manga more than 6 times already. It's still ongoing and the chapters have slowed down unlike years ago but it still updates. It's really fun. 
> 
> Obviously, I changed a few elements in the story like the main guy's job (he was a police officer in the manga so obvi I had to change that) and the other guy's ""job"". I don't wanna spoil it just in case you haven't read the manga and you're planning to.
> 
> This, like any of my works, is unbeta'd so all mistakes and grammar inconsistencies are mine. Thanks!
> 
>  **CW:** mentions of vomiting, blood (but not so much and not in graphic details), and violence. Actually, I don't think it's really violent but there _are_ violence in this fic. Should I tag this as Graphic Depictions of Violence or not? I can't decide. Please help me.

The morning chill has Will clutching his blanket more securely around himself, curling like a child in his battered queen mattress, when the banging on his front door echoes inside his apartment. He blearily opens his eyes and looks around. Another banging. He groans and sits up, tiredly climbs down the bed, and heads straight for the front door. He unlatches the four different locks and finally the large knob that gives him a fake sense of security every night. It won’t give him any sort of protection from determined robbers but so far it’s still intact and he’s still alive.

The vinyl floor is cold under his feet, and the bottom seams of his sweatpants are tickling his ankles. He looks at his watch, 5:13 AM. Who in god’s name is on the other side of his door? It can’t be Lee or Lou Ellen, they’re too time conscious to even be texting someone before 9 AM. It could be Cecil, but everyone knows that that man _does not_ wake up until 8:30 AM.

He doesn’t have a peephole and he’s still way too sleepy to be asking who it is, so he pulls the door open, silently praying that he does not get shot or worse, stabbed. Repeatedly in the torso. That would suck balls so much.

“Is this William Solace’s apartment?” A shorter man wearing sunglasses and the ugliest three-piece suit with yellow geometric lines all over asks. He is suddenly wide awake.

“Uhh, yes?” he answers hesitantly. Is he a loan shark? But he already paid his loans for the month and as far as he knows, he did not borrow any money from anybody who could be associated with this man.

“Are you asking me? Is this or is this not William Solace’s unit?!”

Will clears his throat. He has to pick what he says because this man looks like one bad day away from punching someone in the nose. “Yes, this is his unit.” He answers, still skeptical about what’s happening.

Ugly Three-piece Suit Guy unbuttons his suit jacket and walks past Will without saying anything, inviting himself into his home. He removes his shoes and waits for Will on his couch.

Will looks around. Nobody opened their doors to peer at what’s happening despite how loud Ugly Three-piece Suit Guy got, so that’s good. One look down the building though and Will sees a beautiful black car with a tall, burly man wearing sunglasses standing beside it looking up at him. Will’s eyes bug out and he quickly closes the door. 

Will slowly walks to his living room and sits down on the opposite side of his small coffee table, back ramrod straight with his hands on his lap, looking at the man who’s sitting similarly.

Ugly Three-piece Suit Guy grabs something from the inside pocket of his jacket and tosses it on the table. It’s an envelope. He nods for Will to take it and he does, afraid Ugly Three-piece Suit Guy might pull out a knife on him if he didn't. 

He opens it and **HOLY SHIT IT’S A THICK WAD OF CASH!!**

Taken aback by the insane amount of money in his hands, he looks back at the guy who’s… blushing?

“Uh, what is this?” He asks, blond hair flopping in front of his face. He badly needs a haircut, he thinks.

Still red in the face, Ugly Three-piece Suit Guy clears his throat and says, “This is thanks… for last night.”

Last night? What happened last night?

A wave of memory washes over him: the dark alley, a guy running, said guy bumping on him and rolling on the ground dropping a huge silver ring, him pinning the guy on the ground. Another guy, smaller, comes, breathing heavily and freaking out after Will says his name and mentions that he’s bleeding and that he’s a doctor, then snatching the ring and running away.

Will leans in closer, taking a good look at him. He looks extremely familiar.

“W-what?” Ugly Three-piece stammers and blushes even deeper if that’s physically possible. He slowly removes his sunglasses.

“Ah,” he says, finally connecting things. “You’re the guy from last night. You look totally different.”

“That’s to be expected! I was wearing my lounge clothes last night!” Ugly Three-piece Suit Guy exclaims. He pushes the envelope closer to Will with his index finger. “Take it!"

Will smiles, “I can’t take it."

“What? Are you trying to stain my reputation or are you saying it’s not enough? I can totally add more,” There's a hint of irritation in his voice. Will is suddenly worried he'll take a knife or a gun but Ugly Three-piece Suit Guy only reveals a checkbook and a pen from his suit jacket. How many pockets does that jacket have?!

He inspects the small brown envelope again and sees something written on top of it:

_Thanks for helping me out!_

  * _Nico di Angelo_



Will removes the money, takes the envelope, and gives it back to him. “No, this is enough.”

Ugly Three-piece Suit Guy swats the money off his hands, making it fly all over the room. “This isn’t supposed to happen,” he murmurs with his head bowed.

“Hm?”

With shaking hands and determined eyes, he snaps his head back at him, “I like you.” He looks away from Will but the blush is still prominent on his face. “I think I fell in love with you last night.”

What the shit is happening?

  
  


Will has always gotten along with anyone. He liked people. Good or bad, they're all interesting. And with his line of work, discrimination and prejudice have no room in his life. Everybody deserves health care whether they can afford or not.

"Will, about that thief last night, did you know that he was the Councilor’s son?" Cecil says as he walks around with fried plantain pinched between his fingertips. “I heard he got out.”

"Excuse me, Doctor?” Mrs. Schlottman from five houses down barges inside the clinic with a worried look on her face.

"Yes, Mrs. Schlottman? Is anything wrong?" He asks. It's a slow day today so he can entertain things like this. 

"Um, weird people are hanging around outside, we're worried they might do something bad."

Cecil and Lou Ellen rush outside to see what it's all about. When they don't come back after a minute, he sighs and follows them out.

Will sees a few people have gathered outside the clinic and out their houses before he sees them: two figures in dark clothing hiding poorly behind a skinny tree about 20 meters away from the clinic. 

"Should we call the cops?" Lou Ellen asks. "I'm gonna call the cops." She fishes her phone out from her pocket and starts dialing. 

"No need to go that far, just wait here." Will excuses himself and starts walking to them.

"Will!"

"Don't get stabbed!" Lou Ellen reminds him.

After Ugly Three-piece Suit Guy's, no, Nico's sudden confession earlier this morning, Will's answer had been "Let's get to know each other first, how about we go out some time?" He knew it was quite fast but he's also met these kinds of people. Deescalating the situation is necessary or else they may lash out and hurt themselves or other people. He figured he'll talk to him later, explain what's happening to him, and if everything goes well, he might even make a new friend. 

"What are you doing here?" He asks, startling Nico and his… friend? Bodyguard?

Nico composes himself, brushing the dirt from his striped suit. He looks like Beetlejuice with slick back hair and sunglasses. He fixes his tie, puts his hand in his pockets, and looks at him appreciatively. "'Sup,"

Will grins at him awkwardly. He's cute but all of _this_ is making the neighborhood ladies nervous. "Hey, uh, I just want to tell you that you're making everybody antsy. And you're blocking the road."

"What did you sa-"

"Get the fuck outta here, Jules-Albert!" Nico pushes Jules-Albert away, making him trip on his own shoes in the process. "Okay, now he's gone."

"Um… that… includes you," 

"What did you say?!" Nico grabs the lapels of Will's white coat and pulls him down to his level. 

"Uh…" they're close. Too close. Will tries to focus on Nico's eyes. They're brown and angry but shining. Will stops fighting the pull and relaxes his shoulders. In doing so, Nico loosens his hold on his lapels and looks down on his lips. Will's tongue wets his lips and Nico blushes deeply again. It's fucking adorable.

Nico pushes him away and clicks his tongue. "Fine, I'll go." He starts walking back to his car but stops before he gets too close. "I usually wouldn't go for men like you, but you're different. You're really cool." He gets in and they drive away.

Will hears running behind him. "What the hell was that?! Did you know him?" Cecil asks.

"Uh, yeah,"

The next day, Nico drops by again.

"Hey, someone dropped this!" He throws an envelope on Cecil's table.

Cecil is visibly shaken by Nico's presence. "Uh, what's this?"

"What does it look like?!" He yells. Will comes out of his 'office'. "What's going on?" 

"Hiya, doc! Found this outside while walking. Thought I might drop it here,"

"Oh my god, it's cash!" Cecil screams. Lou Ellen comes running. "Oh my god, Will!" She screams.

Will swipes the envelope from Cecil's hands and gives it back to Nico. "This is yours, right?"

"Heh, you got me," Nico grins.

"Hey, walk with me, alright? I gotta buy something from the candy shop."

"Sure! This is a date, right?" Will huffs a laugh but says otherwise.

"You know you can visit the clinic anytime, right? I'm only busy during the summer and flu season but aside from those, I'm mostly free. And the neighborhood ladies drop by every day just to chat." 

"Really? That's great! I thought I'd have to injure myself or something." 

"Speaking of, how's your knee? You didn't let me have a look at it the other day,"

"Oh, that? Nah, it's fine. I heal fast."

"You heal a normal amount, but okay. As long as you're cleaning it properly and there's no infection, I see no reason to look at it if you don't want to,"

"Oh, I'd let you look, but you have to buy me dinner first before I strip my pants off"

Ah. Will laughs awkwardly. "Or you could just roll your pants up."

"Potato, po-tah-to,"

"I… I don't think you're using that right, eh whatever."

  
  


Nico comes again the next day.

And the next.

And the next.

He comes every day that Cecil, Lou Ellen, and the neighbors are all used to him now. Jules-Albert drops him off at 9 in the morning and picks him up again at 5.

"Hey, Solace," Nico leans in and rests his chin on his hand. "Why'd you become a doctor?"

"By working here, I get to deal with different kinds of people. And I really like helping."

Nico sticks his tongue out. "Sounds fake but okay." He snatches a pen from his pen holder and a bunch of colored papers and starts to draw. "I don't know much about medicine but don't you get more money if you're employed in a private hospital? Your apartment is a dump."

Oh good. Not only does he dress bad but he's also got a sharp tongue. 

"I was actually employed in a private hospital before I came here but my grand uncle, who used to be the town doctor, finally retired after suffering a mild stroke. Things were becoming frustrating in my old hospital because the management only wants money. So I quit and took over his clinic." He gathers the files that he's been reviewing, puts them back again in its folder, and stashes it in his file cabinet. "The pay isn't as good as the hospital but I'm my own boss and I get to meet interesting people. Like you."

Nico purses his lips and blushed deeply again. It's so easy to make him blush that Will finds himself wanting to do it every time he’s at the center.

“Anyway, what do you do, mister di Angelo?”

Nico ducks his head down and fiddles with his pen. He murmurs something.

“What’s that?”

“I said Nico’s fine!” His face is red down to his neck and under his dress shirt. “Call me Nico.”

“Then, Nico,” Nico makes a sound that’s suspiciously like a whimper. “What do you do?”

“Maprins,” he says quickly.

“What’s that again?”

“I said I’m a prince!” Nico crosses his arms and slumps back to his chair, looking anywhere but Will.

“Pardon? Did you say you’re a prince?” Will hears shuffling and a bang outside his slightly ajar office door. It’s probably the guys.

“What about it, huh?! Are you not gonna take me seriously now because I’m a _prince_?” He says defensively.

“No! No, of course not,” He opens his drawer to get a hair tie and does his hair haphazardly so the strands won’t irritate his eyes. Nico swallows. “I was just… surprised.” He waits for several moments before asking again. “So what’s a royalty like you doing in a place like Pineport anyway?”

“My stepmom is from here. She dragged me along while she acts as an ambassador or whatever the fuck for my dad.”

“Really? Wow, look at that! A local turned royal. You don’t hear that one every day,”

“What about Lou Ellen, Cecil, and Lee?” He nods to the slightly opened door. “What’s their deal?”

“Excuse me, I am a licensed veterinarian, and Lee’s my assistant. He’s also a vet technician. Cecil’s the receptionist.” A woman’s voice, Lou Ellen says.

“Hey fuck you! I’m Will’s nurse!” Cecil yells. “But I’m also the receptionist.” He continues in a much softer voice.

“Stop eavesdropping on our conversation!” He shouts at them. “You all have things to do and pets to tend to!”

“I do not!” Lou Ellen shouts back.

Will rolls his eyes and directs his attention back to Nico. “Okay, _Nico_ , your highness--”

“Don’t call me that,” he murmurs.

“--tell me about your ring.”

Nico’s face lit up like he’s only waiting for Will to ask about it. “It’s from my older sister, Bianca! She gave it to me when we were kids. Our place is rich in ores and precious stones, you see. She said she mined the argentite herself but I’m not buying her shit.” Nico laughs.

Will smiles. “You really like it, huh?”

“I sure do! Sometimes when I miss her, I play with it. Feels like she’s near when I do it.”

“Where is she, by the way?”

“Touring. With her band. She gave up her crown to do whatever she wants. Sometimes they go to other countries and build shit like schools and stuff. I don’t really get it but I support her.”

“She sounds awesome.”

“She is! That’s why when I see that guy who tried to snatch my ring again I’m going to pound his face so hard his mom will feel it.”

“Alright, alright, let’s tone down the violence, okay? Nobody’s trying to snatch your ring in here.”

“Okay, fine. But know that I’ll definitely do it.”

He nods his head and considers the raven-haired man in front of him again. He’s so carefree to the point where he can probably do whatever he wants and anybody would let him. Partly because he’s kind of scary, but mostly because he’s so. Fucking. Adorable.

“You’re so… free. You feel like a breath of fresh air.” Will says. Nico blushes again. He wants to pinch his cheeks. 

“H-hey, Solace, uh, how about tonight… d-dinner?” Nico stammers.

“Okay?”

“Fuck yeah!” He grabs his purple suit jacket with tiger stripes on it and runs out of his office and out of the health center. “I’ll pick you up at 6!”

“Aren’t you worried that you’re being chased by someone like him? That must be hard.” Cecil says. “His family clearly has ties with the Blume family. Royal or not, I’m sure they’re doing something dirty on the side.”

“Like... him? No, he’s not a bad guy.”

“Are you sure about that?” Will doesn’t say anything. “Just be careful, doc, okay? If you get too close people are gonna talk, and you know what they do to people they talk about.”

  
  


“Hey, are you okay being seen with me here?” Will asks.

“Sure. I know everybody here,” they enter the restaurant and almost all the patrons cheer when they see Nico. “Although I usually go here when I’m with dad.”

“I thought you said your stepmom just dragged you here?”

“Yeah, she did. But we used to spend our summers here. I guess you could say I also grew up around here.” He grins at Will. 

They sit down, order, and eat. The food is good and he complements it on their waitress. She giggles and goes back to the kitchen. She comes back a moment later with a bottle of wine. She says it’s from the chef. Nico thanks her and slips her a _huge_ tip which makes her choke a little bit. She thanks him and goes back to the kitchen.

“You know, you’re kinda strange, Solace.”

“Hm?” Will sips his wine. “How am I strange?”

“You’re not scared of me.”

“If I were then I couldn’t be a doctor anymore. I have to deal with different kinds of people to treat them. Wouldn’t it be hard to do my job if I’m scared of my patients?”

“You didn’t even flinch when I told you I like you!”

“Oh I was surprised.”

“Really?!” 

“Uh-huh,”

“So…” Nico lowers her wine glass and fixes his gaze at something in front of him. Probably the centerpiece. “Isn’t it time? For me to know your answer?”

Will’s eyebrow twitch. “Why me?”

“What do you mean ‘why you’? Have you seen you? You’re like tall, and hot, and you helped me. You were really cool that night.”

“It’s just a reflex. I would’ve helped even if it wasn’t you.” Will moves his plate away. “Do you know the term ‘misattribution of arousal’ or ‘suspension bridge effect’?” Nico shakes his head a little bit. “It’s when you mistake fear with falling in love because the two of them have the same symptoms.”

Nico’s brows are furrowed. “Don’t be a smartass, Will, just tell me what you mean.”

Will sighs. “What I mean is, I believe the thrill you felt when chasing that guy made you think you’re attracted to me.”

“So what you’re saying is, you _believe_ what I feel for you is _fake_? Fuck you! It’s not like that.” Nico stands up as he pounds his fist on the table. The whole restaurant goes quiet. 

“But--”

He pounds his fist again. “I said it’s not fucking like that! You know, I was fully prepared to be rejected tonight, but do not fucking treat my feelings as something that’s not real! If you think I’m gross and a fucking freak just tell it to my fucking face!”

“That’s not what I--”

“Fuck you! I don’t want to see your face ever again!” Nico runs out of the door and slams it behind him.

Nico is a couple of blocks away from the restaurant now. He forgot his phone in his suit jacket that was probably still draped over his chair back at the restaurant. If he waits for an hour or two out here in the alley, he could probably go back and pick it up. The owners and staff know him, he’s sure they’d give it back.

“Stupid fucking doctor,” Nico mutters to himself, kicking a rock away. “‘S cus he’s a doctor he can diagnose me with shit? Fuckface.”

Nico was indeed expecting to get rejected tonight. Sure, Will’s attractive and kind and all but no matter how and where you look, he’s just so painfully straight. And he’s… he’s him. He knows he’s a lot. His friends back in Capena never stopped reminding him, even his past lovers had told him he’s _a handful_. He gets it, he’s annoying. But he still has feelings.

The sounds of footsteps behind him stop Nico in his attempt to go around the puddle in the middle of the alley. He looks behind him. He laughs to himself when he finds none. “The fuck am I hoping for, of course he won’t fucking follow me.”

“Hey, Nico. Long time no see,” Nico snaps his head back, and there he is. “Who the fuck are you?!” Nico asks. Two more people have appeared, surrounding him. God-fucking-dammit. But they’re just three, he’s fought more before. And his back is open so he can still bolt if the fight doesn’t favor him. 

He glares at his opponents, sensing which direction will attack first. He steps back a little. The ground is wet and he’s wearing dress shoes. This’ll be tricky, but that hadn’t stopped him before. The only light in the place is the single street light above a few meters in front of him, but his eyes have adjusted in the dark and there’s a metal pipe not far from where he is standing. If he could get it fast enough his odds of winning will go up.

“Nico!” Someone yells behind him. He turns. Will is running to him. “Solace, wha--”

Will holds his shoulders, making him look at him. “I’m sorry, I was wrong! That wasn’t what I meant at all!”

“Now is not the fucking time, Solace!” Nico grits his teeth as frantically looks around, keeping eye contact with the fuckers. Seriously, how can Solace ignore them?

“Why, what’s--” Will looks around. “You’re--” A fourth man appears from behind the boxes gripping something long.

“Look out!” Nico yells but he’s too late. The thing has connected to Will’s head and he collapses like a sack of potatoes on the wet concrete.

“You fucker-- _mmf!_ ” The motherfucker shoves a cloth in his face and slowly the world fades to black.

  
  


“Solace! Solace! Wake up!”

Will groans as he opens his eyes. God, his head hurts. His whole body hurts. He can feel his head throbbing and hopes, God he hopes, he doesn’t have a concussion. He has a headache, sure, but he doesn’t feel sick. He checks his clothes for any signs of vomit. None. Good. He’s not dizzy but he’s a tad bit tired, but he guesses that’s bound to happen when you got hit with a blunt object. Speaking of blunt object… Nico. He jerks his head to the side and groans. His head hurts. He swallows bile.

“Solace! Oh thank fuck you’re alright!”

“You can’t see my brain, right?”

“No, no, just blood.” Nico kneels in front of him, his arms in a weird angle, then he realizes they’re bound. They’re both bound. “You scared the shit out of me when you didn’t wake up! You almost gave me a heart attack!”

“You… what happened to you?” Will asks. Nico’s soaking wet.

“Ah, this? It’s nothing, it’s just water. Don’t worry about me.”

“That’s just a payback for what you did to me a month ago, you fucker!” The motherfuck--the Councilor’s son says. “I was just following through with what you promised last time we had a drink!”

“What are you even talking about, weirdo? I have no fucking idea who you are!” Nico bites back. “Untie me so I can kick your ass!”

Will regards the man in front of him. He looks familiar but he couldn’t figure out where he’s seen him. He could be one of his patients, but his clothes look expensive even if they’re just plain jeans and a white shirt. But his shoes look like limited edition sneakers so he clearly has money. Then it clicks.

“Your daddy posted your bail, huh… thief.”

“What?! That’s the motherfucker?!” Nico yells.

Will turns to his side and whispers, “Please don’t yell too close to my ear, my head hurts,”

Nico glares at the man looming over the two of them. “Little bitch, if this is your rich-boy equivalent of getting your dick wet then you better stop now.”

“Aww,” The motherfucker coos. “You really think I’m afraid of you just because you're a real _mafia_ or whatever?” He crouches down so he could look at Nico properly. “Save your breath, pretty boy, no one’s gonna come to rescue you. Not even your mum’s grunts have influence here. If you just gave me what I wanted, this wouldn’t have happened.”

If Nico was angry earlier, he looks murderous now. 

Will gives his own glare at the man.

“Hey, Solace,” Will looks at him. “Why’d you follow me?”

“Huh? Because I care,” Will leans at the wall behind him. He feels the squelch of blood from his scalp to the wall.

“You don’t like me, you should’ve just let me alone.”

“Well, I’m glad I did. I would have regretted it if I didn’t.”

“Hey hey! What are you talking about! I don’t like being ignored!” The rich twerp protests. He grabs Nico’s shoulder and forces him to look at him.

“Hey, be careful! You’ll dislocate his shoulder!”

“Shut up, moron! I do whatever I fucking want!” He spits at Will’s feet. 

“Hey!” Nico yells again, grabbing the attention of the rich twerp. “You want _special rocks_ and shit, right?” Will’s brows furrowed. What is he doing?

“Har-har, I won’t untie your arms. I’m not an idiot.”

“You’re not an idiot but you sure are fucking stupid. I don’t have anything with me, genius. I left my phone at the restaurant, all the shit you want is at home. I wanna call my driver so he can drop it wherever you want.”

“Nico, no!”

Rich twerp stands up, bringing Nico with him, and raises an eyebrow. “How do I know if I can trust you?”

“You don’t. But you want my shit, right?”

Rich twerp cocks his head to the side, thinking. “Yeah. And you’re like my little bitch right now. Oh wait! Change of plans.” He rubs his chin, considering what to do. “Ah, I know. I want you to kiss me.”

“The fuck?” Nico leans away in disbelief.

“You heard me. I know you were on a date with the blond moron here. And I know you swing that way.”

“Were you following us?” Will accuses.

“Me? Follow you? Are you crazy? _Someone_ followed you. I have money, duh.”

“Fucking coward, can’t even follow us yourself.”

“And get pinned down wearing my Gucci shirt again? No fucking way. Now, are you gonna kiss me or what?” He unbuttons Nico’s shirt, revealing pale skin underneath, and caresses his chest. 

Nico huffs a breath and rolls his eyes. “Fine,” and leans in.

“Nico, no! Stop!”

Rich twerp smiles and meets him halfway, then something incredible happens. Nico headbutts Rich Twerp right in the nose. He steps back and falls on his ass Nico then kicks him in the stomach with his hands literally tied behind his back.

“You mother-” kick, “-fucker!” kick, “You think I’m gonna fucking kiss you?! Have you seen your face, you puss-filled dickhole!” He gives him one more kick before kneeling in front of Will again.

Will is too stunned to talk so Nico helps him stand up.

“If I ever see you again, I’ll make sure you’ll never walk again,” Nico growls.

Rich Twerp sits up, holding his bleeding nose. “-uck! Yuh a docto- wight? Hewp me!”

Nico takes a glance at him then back to Will. “He’s right.”

  
  


“There’s a huge bump in your head!” Nico says as he not-so-gently touches it. “I’m so sorry this happened to you.” They got back from the hospital an hour ago after they got rescued so they're just cooling off in Will's apartment before Nico asks Jules-Albert to pick him up. Will brought Nico’s phone with him when he chased him so they used it to call for help once they untied each other. Nico got a bandage around his head but Will refused to get a CT scan saying he’s fine and he doesn’t have any concussion.

“Ow, please be gentle! No need to be sorry. It’s not your fault I got hit in the head, and you fixed everything in the end albeit not the way I would’ve done it.” He holds Nico’s hand away from his wound and turns around so they’d sit face to face.

“Right, because you said you would’ve helped even if it wasn’t me.” He grins broadly at Will like he just said something funny like cats doing backflips. “You have to use force for some people you know. Especially for people like him. And it _is_ my fault. If I hadn’t barged into your life you wouldn’t be in this situation.”

“Hey, no. That’s not what I meant at all.” He leans in closer and squeezes Nico’s hand. “And don’t let anybody touch you like that.”

Nico leans back and tries to pull his hand away. “Wha-- what are you doing, Solace? I thought you don’t like me that way? I thought the… arousal and suspension bridge and all those things?”

Will follows Nico, leaning in as Nico tries to create some distance between them. Finally, Nico stops moving and lets Will set himself inside his legs. “I know,” He looks at Nico’s lips, his tongue wetting his. “But this is probably different.” 

Will doesn’t know who moves in first to close the gap between their lips but it’s not important. He’s kissing Nico now and that’s all that he cares about.

They open their eyes after a while, breathing hard through their lips, breaking their kiss. “Uh-oh,” Nico says. “I want more.” He puts his hands around Will’s jaws and pulls him in again for a kiss. Nico moans and climbs on Will lap, wrapping arms around his neck. Will holds his hips tight and lifts his shirt a little, touching the soft skin of his back. 

“Solace,” Nico whispers. Will kisses his neck and playfully bites the lobe of his ear. “ _Haah,_ let’s have sex,” he suggests, already pawing off Will's shirt. Will stops. “Solace? Are you okay?”

“Sorry,” Will swallows the bile rising from his stomach. “Can you call the ambulance? I think I have a concussion after all.”

“You little shit! Why didn’t you say so!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The suits.
> 
> This is what Nico was [wearing](https://cdn.shopify.com/s/files/1/0234/5963/products/08_29_Christmas_GuysSuits_IMG_5406_995709eb-b5f9-4569-a8a2-6080c0f70b55_large.jpg) when he knocked on Will's apartment.
> 
> His [suit](https://admin-alpha.blossomcostumes.com.au/media/catalog/product/4/3/43536-mens-humbug-stripe-suit.jpg) when he was spying on Will.
> 
> And his [suit](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/fd/34/58/fd3458f9ebcb6e459a3797ae1112c42e.jpg) the day Will agreed to go on a date.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He and Nico started dating two weeks ago, a day after the kidnapping incident. Nico insists it's love at first sight for him. Will thinks he's more logical than that but deep down it's probably the same for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm late with Waiting To Set It Right but I've been so busy last week but I promise I'm going to post Chapter 23 on Sunday/Monday.
> 
> This is my apology jk lmao

"Hey, Nico. Here to pick Will up?" Will hears Cecil greets while changing back to his 'normal' clothes.

"Yep!" Nico answers enthusiastically. Will smirks to himself as he closes the small closet in his office. "We're gonna have dinner!" 

"Solace!" Nico screams excitedly when he sees Will emerge from his office. He hurries to Will's side and looks up at him, all smiles and almost vibrating with energy. One look at him and Will feels his fatigue slipping away, replaced by joy and energy that doesn't match Nico's in any way but still adequate.

"We're off. See you tomorrow, guys!" Will waves goodbye to his coworkers with puzzled looks on their faces. He knows what they're thinking. He's known them long enough to know. They're thinking about how he and Nico look like they're on a date. His suspicions are confirmed when he hears Lee ask, "They look like they're on a date, don't they?"

But it's true. He and Nico started dating two weeks ago, a day after the kidnapping incident. Nico insists it's love at first sight for him. Will thinks he's more logical than that but deep down it's probably the same for him.

They eat in Nico's favorite restaurant, as usual. He has his favorite restaurants too, sure, but it's just so fun to see Nico get excited in letting Will try his favorite foods.

"Hey," Nico says when they get out of the Italian restaurant. 

"Hm?" Will looks at Nico who's blushing deeply again. His pale skin and the bright light of the restaurant make it look like he's glowing in the night. Those and the neon green suit he's wearing. He looks like a Granny Smith apple, for the lack of a better word. 

"Um," Nico sways slightly from side to side. "Can I…"

"Yeah?"

"Let me stay over at your place tonight!" He yells with clenched fists and a fiery determination.

Will would be laughing if Nico doesn't look too nervous. Even his ears are red. Goddamn, he's just so fucking cute! "Sure. It's my day off tomorrow anyway since I got hit pretty hard two weeks ago."

They start to walk to the shed. "I'm not coming over to have sex, okay?!" 

Will laughs. "Nobody's thinking that, don't worry."

"I'm just saying since you might expect something to happen tonight."

"I am not expecting sex. I promise." Will fights back a smile. He's not expecting anything at all, it's just funny to see how worked up Nico gets in telling him they're not gonna have sex tonight.

The taxi ride home is mostly silent with the occasional pointing of random stuff in the street. Will answers all of Nico's questions until they get off. 

"Wow, your building is  _ really _ small," Nico says with his hands on his hips. His suit jacket is open and his sunglasses are stuffed inside his pockets. Will made him remove it in the restaurant, said he might hurt himself if he kept wearing it.

"I know it is. Come on, it's getting cold." Nico follows him to the stairs. Will's building doesn't have an elevator but the climb to the third floor is a good exercise so he doesn't mind, except when he's bringing groceries. 

"Sorry for the mess," Will says, opening the door, ushering Nico inside.

"Do you think I fucking care?!"

"Hm, let's go on a date tomorrow!"

"Where?"

"Anywhere's fine,"

He turns on the lights and is about to lock the door when Nico pushes him against it, kissing him with all his might, knocking the air out of his lungs like it's their first meeting after being apart for a long time.

"We haven't even taken off our shoes yet," Will smiles into the kiss. Nico peppers his face with small kisses.

"Shut up, we'll get to that. Kiss me again." Will wastes no time doing it again. "I fucking swear I won't let you sleep toni--"

"Sir! Sir!" An insistent knocking behind them. "Sir, I know you're in there!"

"Shh," he whispers. "He'll go away if we keep quiet "

"Sir!!!!!" The knocking turns to banging.

"Nico, Jules-Albert is calling,"

"Ignore him," 

"Sir!!!!!! We're being called!!!!!!"

"Shut up!!!!" Nico kicks the door open with so much force, hitting Jules-Albert in the process. Will rushes to look at his boyfriend's chauffeur. "Sorry, Solace. We got interrupted again."

"It's alright." Will looks at Jules-Albert who's rubbing his forehead. "Put some ice on it to stop swelling."

Jules-Albert just grunts as he goes down the stairs and back to the car. When he’s out of sight, Nico turns back to Will, disappointment painted on his face. “Sorry, about that.”

“Hey, it’s fine. It sounds like an emergency.”

“Emergency, my ass. They want to fuck with me. I just know it,” Nico scrunches his face in annoyance. He looks so cute that Will can’t help but pull him in again and kiss him breathless, leaving Nico in bliss when they part. 

“Let’s meet at the train station at 12, okay?”

“Huh?” Nico asks, still dazed from being kissed in Will’s hallway.

“Our date. Tomorrow. It’s nice to go once in a while, right?” Will smiles at him and he smiles back, blushing bright like a tomato. Will wants to pull him in and lock him up in his apartment. Good god, what in god's name has this man done to him?!

Jules-Albert honks and Nico screams at him to shut up. Will shushes him since it’s already 11 PM. He gives Nico one, two more kisses before he’s telling him to go home.

Will arrives at 11:55 AM and instantly sees Nico. In fact, everybody sees Nico since he’s wearing a neon yellow suit that makes him look like a highlighter in the middle of the day. He is just  _ glowing.  _

“Nico!” Will calls. Nico’s face brightens (like his suit) when he sees him.

“Hey!”

“Have you been waiting for long?”

“No, I just got here.”

“Okay. Do you wanna go shopping?” Dear god, please say yes. He’s not making fun of Nico, and he honestly doesn’t mind his boyfriend’s fashion sense but being with him wearing  _ that _ in a public place is way different than being with him alone. 

“What’s with the sudden urge to go shopping?”

“Nothing. I just thought I haven’t bought you a present before.”  _ I’m sorry, Nico. _

“A present?! For me?!”

“Yeah, and I really want to see you in casual clothes.” He turns his charm on, the one exclusive for Mrs. Lucas every time she comes in for a check-up. 

“Say no more, Solace.” Nico rushes to the nearest store and starts rummaging through their displays. He carries a few items with him and heads straight to the fitting room. The attendant goes through different stages of emotions before settling for worry so Will gives her an apologetic smile and points at the fitting room, hoping that she understands that he’s with the strangely-dressed fellow who just barged into the store.

Nico opens the door ten minutes later with a huge grin on his face wearing a leopard print shirt with black sleeves and shiny leather pants with red flames down the legs. “Solace! What do you think?”

Will hears the attendant gasp and whisper “Where the fuck did he get those? Were those in the inventory?” Will gives his boyfriend an awkward smile and says, “I think I better choose. It’ll be a surprise!” He turns and runs to the displays in front. 

“I’ll help you,” The attendant says, rushing beside Will. “If he gets out of this store wearing those, our sales won’t ever recover.” She whispers.

“Aren’t these a little plain? Where are the bright colors?” Nico asks behind the door.

“We don’t know what you look like yet. We can change stuff if it doesn’t look the way we wanted it to be.” The attendant, Stacy, says.

“Okay. I’m coming out,” He opens the door and scowls at them. Nico is wearing a denim western shirt over a soft magenta shirt with blue stripes, black pants, and dirty-looking canvas sneakers completing his look. 

He looks so fucking handsome.

“Wow,” Will whispers in awe. Stacy squeals.

“These are too plain,” he looks at his sleeves and pants. “The only color I’m seeing is this shirt.”

“It- it’s, uh, it’s fine,” Will stammers. “Your personality is colorful enough.”

“You think?”

“Uh-huh.”

“I’m gonna ring this at the register,” Stacy says excitedly, practically skipping to the counter. Will follows her a moment later after admiring Nico. Stacy bags Nico’s highlighter-colored suit and thanks them for their purchase.

“What are we doing now?” Nico asks.

“It’s almost 1, I think we should have lunch,” Will suggests.

“Alright, let’s go.” 

They browse the restaurants, looking for a place to eat. Nico talks animatedly beside him, telling him about his adventure with Jules-Albert when he visited his step-mom’s business all over town and in the nearest city. Will laughs at his jokes and funny stories when he notices it: People are looking at Nico, especially women. One even approaches them and asks Nico if he’s interested in modeling. He tells the lady to fuck off and she does, albeit murmuring obscenities under her breath.

“Do you come here often?” Nico asks.

“Hm, I used to, but not anymore. Been busy with the clinic and all.”

“So you say the last time when you were here was with... a girl?” Nico ducks his head a little bit, not meeting Will’s eyes.

“Why, are you jealous?”

“No, I am fucking not!”

They turn left to the food district when a stocky man bumps into Nico. “Ow!” The man complains. “Hey, watch where you’re going, dipshit!” The man’s companion yells.

Will sees the whole thing and that was  _ not _ an accident at all. “You bumped into us.”

“What was that?!” 

Nico pulls his sleeves a little. “Solace, it’s fine. Let’s just go.”

“Walking away, huh little bitch,” the two men snickers.

Nico chuckles and looks back at them. “Oh no, I’m not. I just don’t wanna hurt little kids. Pick someone your own size and all.” Will darts his eyes to his boyfriend then back to the men just in case they try something. It’s a bold thing to say for someone who can’t even reach Will’s nose without standing on their tiptoes, but he keeps his mouth shut.

“You bitch!” The man yells and removes his cigarette from his mouth, shoving it at Nico’s face. Will darts his hand quickly, catching the embers with his palm. He hears it sizzle and his hand stings.

“Please don’t. If you’re gonna--”

“Aaah!! I’m gonna fucking kill you!” Nico screams and jumps the man. 

“Why did you drag me away?!” Will sits Nico on a bench and rummages his bag for his first aid kit. He then cleans Nico’s dirtied face with a wet wipe and checks for grazes. He doesn’t see any but he’ll do a thorough search when they get to the health center later.

“It’s obvious they were just looking for someone to hit.”

“I could take them!”

“Yeah, I know.” Will caresses Nico’s jaw with his injured hand. “I’m just glad you weren’t hurt.”

“Shut up! I’m still fucking pissed. Let me see your hand.” Nico snatches his wrist and turns his hand palms up. He scowls at the burn. “You got hurt because of me.”

“No, I’m fine. It doesn’t even hurt at all!” He shakes his hand, proving Nico his point.

Nico rises to his feet, angry. “No, you’re not!” He scowls even deeper. “We’re splitting here. I’m going home.”

“Hey, Will. I haven’t seen Nico in like a week. Is he okay?” Lee asks while signing some documents on his desk. 

“Yeah. Did he finally snapped and killed someone?” Cecil twirls a pen in his fingers.

Lou Ellen licks her fingers and brushes crumbs off her lab coat before speaking. “We know you’re upset, Will. Just call him or something. You two have been hanging quite a lot, I’m sure you have his number. Stop being a bitch and call him, okay? You’re upsetting Mrs. Schlottman and the other ladies.”

Will purses his lips but doesn’t say that Nico hasn't returned his calls at all.

Will’s phone pings just before he’s about to go to bed. He reaches for it, one leg already on the mattress, and reads.

**Nico**   
will im sorry

What does he mean by ‘sorry’? Shit. Does that mean…

Will shrugs away his blanket and puts on his hoodie.

Nico throws his phone on the wall. He watches as bits of its glass screen scatter all over his floor. “It’s for the best.” He says and hugs his pillow tight. “Men don’t take back their words.” It’s fine, it’s for the best, he tells himself over and over until he falls asleep. 

_ Tap. tap. tap.  _

Nico’s brows furrow as the tapping on his balcony continues.

“What the-- Solace?!” Will puts his index finger over his mouth. Quiet. He scrambles to open his balcony door. “You fuckin’ moron! Why are you here?! How did you know this was my room?”

“Shh! You pointed it to me once when we walked past your house.” Will looks around his room and sees the shattered phone. “You’re the moron! Were you trying to break up with me?”

Nico pouts and looks at his injured palm. The wound is already scabbing so it’s probably on its way to healing. He looks away when he speaks. “It’s cus… if you stay with me you’re gonna end up getting hurt.”

“Did you really think I started dating you without preparing myself for that?” He pulls Nico close, wrapping his arms around him. Nico rests his head on his chest, feeling his warmth and the strong beat of his heart. “If you use that reason again I’m gonna be really mad.”

Nico looks up at him. “I wouldn’t take it if anything bad happens to you!”

“Why’s that?”

“Because I really like you, that’s why!”

Will kisses him softly that Nico almost swoons. He pushes Will gently on his bed, letting him sit, while he circles his bed and climbs on the other side. It’s so nice to see Will in his room, sitting on his bed like he belongs here. If he can have his way, he’d let Will sleep in his room every night. Hell, even live with him. But he can’t, not yet.

Will looks around Nico’s room. Everywhere he looks there’s some kind of crystal or a gem embedded in the furniture, like his bedside lamps and mini chandelier. They must’ve been  _ really _ loaded.

“Hey!” Nico wraps his arms around Will’s neck and bites his earlobe. “If you keep ignoring me I  _ will _ attack you!”

“Ow! Did you just bite me for real?”

“Yes I did! Now get mad and jump on me!” Nico giggles.

Will looks at his boyfriend fondly and kisses him again. He’s so fucking cute he can’t get his hands off him.

Will promises himself that after tonight, he’d never let Nico go home upset again.

Will pushes Nico gently on his back and presses soft kisses on his cheeks, jaw, neck, and clavicle. He pecks on the pale skin of his chest every time a new patch of skin gets revealed as he unbuttons his pajamas, mesmerized by the bloom of red and pink he leaves.

“You’re really pale, Nico,” he whispers against his chest, nipping and sucking around his nipple.

_ “Ah,” _ Nico squirms beneath him. “Don’t,  _ hah, _ don’t pick on my  _ hnng _ , insecurities,”

“Don’t be. I like it,” he goes back to licking and pinching his lover’s nipples. Nico arches his back in pleasure.

“Stop licking my nipples, goddammit! Don’t give me hickeys!” Nico grips his hair with force that only made Will tease him some more.  _ “Ah!” _

“Why? I’m the only one who’ll see it,”

“Screw you,” Nico scolds with no venom at all.

Will ignores him to pepper more kisses along his torso to his hip and slowly peels off his pajama bottoms. The gasp Nico makes above him is immaculate. He licks the V of his hips obscenely and mouths on Nico’s clothed dick. 

“Solace,” Nico exhales, trying his goddamn best not to moan out Will’s name. “Fuck me, please,”

“Where’s your lube?”

“Under my pillow,”

“Get it for me, baby,” Will bites the sensitive skin inside Nico’s thigh. Nico almost screams and he practically throws the lube on Will’s head. 

Nico lets out a series of  _ “ah, ah, ah” _ as Will rubs him in his boxers then slowly strips him of his last item of clothing.

It’s been a long time since Will was with another man, and woman if he’s being honest, but he finds it natural to worship Nico’s body. The press of his hand against Nico’s pale thighs, his lips dragging at the tip of his man’s hardened prick, the taste of him in his tongue, the pressure of his walls around his fingers as he opens him up, it all feels like he’s meant to do this. To give Nico pleasure. He never wants to stop.

Will swears he sees god when he’s finally seated inside his lover, and the crescent marks Nico’s nails leave on his shoulders as he thrusts inside him repeatedly are the testament of it. And when both of them reach climax, he wonders how something you’ve done a bunch of times with other people can be so astonishing when done with a certain someone. How something as natural as sex with the right person can rock the whole foundation of your universe.

It’s kind of weird to be thinking about philosophy and whatnot right after sex, so after making out with Nico and cleaning up the drying mess between them and inside his boyfriend, they sleep.

“Hey, Solace! Where are the others?” Nico greets, his voice too loud in the almost empty center.

“Lou Ellen went to a conference with Lee. Cecil went out to buy some supplies.” Will smiles at his boyfriend who’s standing across the reception table. 

“Oh for real?! Nice!” He leans in and drops his voice to a whisper. “We can lock the center for a few minutes and have sex at your office.”

“Absolutely not!” Will nearly screams, scandalized and blushing deep.

“Aw, why not? After you left those hickies all over my chest and suc--mmf!!” Will covers Nico’s mouth with his hand when Cecil comes in.

“Hey, Nico! What’s up! Whatchu talkin’ about?”

“Nothing!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Nico's [Granny Smith suit](https://i.pinimg.com/474x/6f/9a/af/6f9aafe45c7fc193550dc4d981e5e02f.jpg), his [neon yellow suit](https://cdn.shopify.com/s/files/1/0234/5963/products/2019_05_28_S_NeonSuit_MR-2-44-Edit-2.jpg?v=1576041437), the [leopard print shirt](https://shopamazingarrayboutique.com/images/thumbnails/Leopard.jpg), the [shiny leather pants with flames](https://libidex.com/media/catalog/product/cache/eae40476bfdeeab3cd11cf8e80afaeea/p/r/pro2_7_33.png), and the [clothes Will bought for him](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/53/c1/37/53c1377ac76d7518fa18e4ea0d5f0486.jpg).
> 
> I love Charlie Heaton.
> 
> Y'all can find me on [tumblr](http://haatorii.tumblr.com/).

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think! You can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/alveolivioli) and [tumblr](http://haatorii.tumblr.com/).


End file.
